1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for restoring a water damaged floor covering particularly a carpet and pad assembly while the floor covering assembly is maintained in its normal installed, floor covering position, thereby eliminating the need to remove the water damaged carpet and pad assembly for treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods directed to the cleaning and like treatment of carpets, rugs and like floor coverings have been known for many years. Since at least as early as the 1950's such cleaning methods and processes have incorporated the use of mechanized equipment specifically designed to apply a washing composition to the carpet surface and then remove the soil and cleaning composition residue from the surface.
More recently mechanized apparatus has been designed which is structured to utilize steam treatment of the exposed surface of a carpet. This surface is rinsed and the rinsing composition residue as well as the soil is removed through a vacuum apparatus.
The above noted prior art methods are all primarily directed to the cleaning of the exposed surface area of a carpet type floor covering. As set forth above these methods are primarily designed to remove soil and dirt from the exposed surface in the various manners indicated.
However, certain situations arise wherein large portions of carpet areas suffer more extensive damage due to their exposure to excess water. Frequently, when household or commercial plumbing overflows, large areas of floor covering particularly carpeting becomes totally or at least partially submerged. This exposure to excess water causes serious water damage due at least in part to the prolonged exposure of not only the outer carpet surface but the under pad assembly as well.
Conventional or prior art methods used to restore such water damaged carpet to its original condition generally involves the entire removal of the damaged carpet and pad assembly and the conducting of the cleaning and restorative processes at the plant or shop. This was generally considered necessary to due to the extensive drying that took place when both the carpet and supporting pad assembly were totally soaked with the over exposure to water. It is obvious that the latter process involving the total removal of the damaged carpet and pad assembly was much more time consuming and accordingly expensive.
In order to overcome the inherent problems of the aforementioned prior art procedures, there is an obvious need in the floor covering industry for a cleaning, drying and/or restorative method which can be performed directly on the water damaged carpet and pad assembly while maintained in place in the residence or commercial dwelling in which the carpet assembly was originally installed. This obviously would eliminate both time and expense of restoring such damaged floor covering. In addition the method and/or procedure involved should be sufficiently effective to totally bring back or restore the effected carpet assembly to the point of utilization prior to the excess exposure to water or like harsh environment.
Finally, such a desired method should be sufficiently effective to perform adequate restorative treatment to carpet assemblies and like floor coverings which have been totally submerged in either fresh or salt water as when flooding occurs.